The Treaty
by Szayel's Angel
Summary: The Golden Trio are sent to Cross Academy to create an Alliance with the Vampires, starts after Season 1. This is a tad experimental so please read and tell me what you think? I might ship Hermione with either Aido, Zero or Zeros twin, Ichiru .Definatly not Kaname
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is sort of a tester, I'm not sure if I should continue this. Please can I have some response readers? If I manage to get to Chapter 3 I'll hold a shipping contest to see who they end up with. XD**

**DISCAIMER: I own neither HP nor VK; if I did I would have Regulus and Aido as my slaves, teehee**

It was an average day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and 3 students were called to the Headmistress's office. One was Harry Potter, an average boy with shaggy black hair and emerald orbs, next one Ronald Weasley, long, lanky and freckly, he towered over the last person, Hermione Granger, she was petite with slightly bushy brown curls and brown eyes. They stopped at a statue of some rather disfigured gargoyles and said one word, 'Pocky'. The statue moved and they proceeded to the office. When they stepped up to the office they were greeted with the old and strict headmistress.

"Good day Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger." She greeted.

"Hello Professor, may I enquire why we were brought here." Hermione asked politely.

"Well perhaps I should start at the beginning; the Order has decided we make an alliance with the Vampire-"

"Vampires, are they crazy? They'd kill us like that." Ron yelped, even snapping his fingers for effect.

"As I was saying, Mr Weasley, we have decided to send 3 students to a boarding school called Cross Academy. This school is separated into two classes, the Day class and the Night class, the muggles in the Day class believe that the Night class is for elite students, when really, it is for vampires." The headmistress finished.

"So you want us to join the Day class and eventually offer a treaty to the vampires?" Harry clarified.

"That is the general idea, Mr Potter. It's quite simple but I do not wish for you to come straight out and tell them. They could see it as a sign of threat, especially since they have a Pureblood as their leader."

"How do vampire have purebloods Professer, I thought that was only with Wizards?" Ron asked, clearly confused.

McGonagall sighed and continued.

"It is similar with our purebloods; their blood does not have muggle blood. But with a pureblood vampire, their blood does not have human blood of any kind. If you have any other question about vampires, please ask Miss Granger, she is , of course, the brightest witch of her age."

)_O

The trio now stood outside a large office waiting for their new headmaster to greet them. The headmaster eventually brought them into his office. He had a wide grin, square glasses and sandy brown hair that was tied up using a velvet Slytherin-green ribbon.

"Welcome, welcome you must be my new students!" he said cheerfully. "Now we have your uniforms and my daughter Yuki and my ward Zero Kiryu will escort you around the school. Be aware those students are not allowed out at night."

"Since you know about our, ah, situation with the Night class I am gifting you with a Bloody Rose each." He said as he handed them each a grey gun with Bloody Rose in scripted into the side."

They nodded and left the room to change into their new uniforms. Harry and Ron were in Black Jackets with white lines decorated on it, with black trousers and a red tie. Hermione looked slightly uncomfortable wearing a similar jacket but with a different sort of tie, a quite short black skirt, stocking and flat boots.

"Wow Hermione, that looks, err, nice on you." Ron said, rubbing his neck anxiously.

"You look nice to Ron, very elegant." Hermione replied, seemingly delighted in the small compliment.

They returned to the office noticing that there were two new companions, a silver haired boy and a girl with mid-length brown hair.

"Hello my name is Yuki Cross and this is Zero Kiryu and we shall be escorting you around the school tonight." The girl said saluting cheerfully.

"Of course I am Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you." Hermione said offering her hand to the two.

Yuki took it and shook but Zero glared at her hand and turned to Yuki. "Can we get this over with?" He grunted.

Yuki nodded and replied with: "Follow me!"

She showed them the Sun and Moon dormitory, the Cafeteria and Courtyard and the classrooms.

They passed a large window and looking in they could see a class in session, the students wearing the same uniforms except they were white. They could see a group of good looking people, each gravitating around a black hair boy. Scowling, Zero ushered them forwards.

"Well the tour has concluded, Ron and Harry follow Zero to your new rooms, Hermione follow me." Yuki concluded.

Entering the room she noticed another girl sleeping. "Who's that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh, that's Sayori Wakaba, my best friend and roommate!" Yuki said, now tired. "You won't have classes tomorrow but you can walk around in your spare time and then meet me outside the Moon dormitory at dusk."

Nodding, Hermione fell into a deep slumber.

**So continue or not?**

**Reviewed and Altered : 10/03/13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dusk was slowly approaching and Hermione, Harry and Ron arrived at the Moon dormitory only to be greeted by a group of gaggling girls. Hermione spotted Yuki and pointed her out to the others. They maneuvered their way through the vast crowd.

"She seems to be struggling, should we help her?" Harry asked the others.

"Of course we should! These girls look worse than Fluffy. And he's a three-headed dog!" Ron exclaimed.

They finally got to her, gasping for breath.

"Yuki, want a hand?" Hermione asked.

"No, it's fine; just stay out of the way please." Yuki said, her ever-smiling mouth gasping for air.

There was a loud creak and the gates opened, making the girls squealed like pigs. A boy with dark chocolate brown hair walked out followed by a large group of people. A blond girl sneered in a Malfoy-like way and rolled her eyes at a gingery-blond hair boy. A red haired boy with a ginger girl was eating Pocky and a blond haired boy was exciting the crowd even more. When he passed the trio, the crowd became unruly and Hermione was pushed into him, whilst grabbing Ron's arm, who grabbed Harry, who in turn grabbed Yuki. They fell in a large pile.

"Harry, your leg is on my face." Hermione's muffled voice complained.

Yuki jumped up and helped Ron up. Harry got up and looked down at Hermione who was picking a bit of gum out of her hair, apparently not noticing she was sat on the sandy blonde's chest.

Hermione sat picking a bright blue bit of chewing gum when she saw a shadow. Looking up she saw a blond boy with green eyes to rival Harry's offering his hand to her. He looked almost angelic and it almost seemed like he had sparkles floating around him.

"Excuse me, miss, but you're sitting on my friend." He said kindly as he helped her up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall on you." Hermione said looking down at his sprawled figure.

"It's okay, girls fall for me all the time." He said arrogantly. "My names Hanabusa Aido, but just call me Aido."

He wrapped an arm around her and smiled flirtatiously. If she were any other girl, like Parvati or Lavender, she would have giggled and blushed. But she was definitely not like them, so all he got was a blank stare.

"Aido, Ichijo get to class." Zero said, scowling.

"Don't be like that disciplinary committee; my good looks might injure her more, if she hasn't been hurt already." Aido said, smirking.

"Aido, come to class." Kaname said, Aido lifted his head and followed Kaname slightly sulkily.

Zero turned and glared at the now extremely vicious looking girls, who were looking at Hermione like she was a piece of meat. "GET TO YOUR DORMS." He yelled.

The girls shrieked and ran off to the dorms and Zero turned to Yuki. "Come on we have to patrol, and you lot should get to bed as well."

O/O

Hermione woke at 7am **(I have no fricking idea about Japanese schools so let's just pretend it's like a British school.)** and immediately got ready. Like when she was at Hogwarts, she prepared endlessly, and by the time she was finished Yuki and Yori were just getting up.

"Wow you're up already, the only person I know to do that is Zero!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Well, the early bird catches the worm." Hermione replied helpfully. Even though it didn't seem helpful to the others since it was an English phrase.

Hermione left her dorm room and wandered, trying to find Harry and Ron. She walked past a room but was stopped by a pompous looking boy with glasses (He also had a remarkable likeness to Percy in attitude.)

"You there, new girl! What are you doing on the boy's side of the dorm?" He said angrily, pushing his glasses up his nose. "It's not allowed, I know you're in my class, so don't get bad grades or deten-"

"Kageyama, she was told by the Disciplinary Committee to come here, so beat it." A voice behind her said, turning around she saw Zero, and further behind, Harry and Ron.

The boy, Kageyama, stared, then retreated to his room.

"Speaking of which, why are you here Granger?" Zero asked.

"I came to find Harry and Ron." Hermione said not in the least bit afraid of his glare, after all she had faced Fenrir Greyback and Bellatrix Lestrange, mad people with mad intentions.

"We'll go wait outside for them then." Zero said.

"No need to, we're here." Harry and Ron said.

The lessons were interesting, Hermione struggled with none as she had attended summer schools as a child to keep her muggle knowledge up to the same abilities of her Wizarding knowledge, Harry to did not struggle much but with lessons like Horse-riding **(That's in the Manga if anyone wants to know)** and Ethics. Ron, on the other hand, struggled with most. He had never attended primary school, and the Weasleys could not afford a tutor. This would turn out to be interesting, they all decided.

**So we're at the beginning of where the Anime startsout (the vamp party) I have a lot of plans for this, should Hermione go into the night class? She's so smart that wouldn't people think she should be in an elite class so she goes? Review or Pm you thoughts on that.**

**Altered: 10/01/13**


	3. Chapter 3

**So we have 3 votes, 1 for Aido, 1 for Kain and another for Zero, please vote guys . The poll should be on my profile okay?**

**AN: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR HARRY POTTER, TELL THEM REGULUS.**

**Regulus: She doesn't own Harry Potter, can I go back to being dead now?**

**Me: No, now go back to your cage.**

Hermione and Yuki were walking through town with Yori; Yuki seemed out of it and began shaking her head. She seemed a bit depressed

"What's going on with you Yuki?" Yori asked, slightly put out.

Instantly Yuki was happier.

"Oh its nothing! We better hurry before they lock the gate!" Yuki suddenly cut of looking down.

There was a little boy with reddy brown hair tugging on her coat. He began sobbing for his mother and Yuki tried to comfort him.

"Hey Yori, Hermione. I'm going to help this kid find his mom." Yuki said quietly.

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Yori asked.

"I'll go to, I'm sure I can help if Yori gets in trouble." Hermione butted in smiling kindly at the boy and Yuki.

**(Zero, Kaien moments happens then theme tune begins XD)**

"We're a long way from the market, are you sure we're going the right way?" Yuki asked the boy and he nodded.

**(Senri moment happened (yay) then Kain and Aido bit) Now Ichijo and Kaname are in the car)**

"Hey, is this really the place?" Yuki asked, looking around and then back at the kid.

"Thank you so much misses, I was afraid all by myself. " The boy said, turning round to reveal one red eye and one blue one.

"Well we really don't want you to stay alone, so we'll stay with you until your mom comes." Yuki said , kneeling beside him.

"Thank you, your very kind, misses." The boy said stepping closer to Yuki. Leaning in he kissed her on the cheek and as she collapsed on the floor he said a quiet thank you. Gasping Hermione ran to Yuki.

"Yuki, Yuki? Wake up Yuki." Hermione said shaking her. Hermione sat on the floor and pulled herself and Yuki's unconscious body towards the wall and leaning against it she began the long wait for someone to come.

"Hanabusa," Kain said

"What is Akatsuki?" Aido asked.

"For some reason Yuki Cross and that new girl are lying against the wall, one of them unconscious." Kain replied.

Looking up Hermione saw the blond boy who flirted with her shamlessly and a ginger boy.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked, scowling.

"Well you're lying on the floor with an unconscious disciplinary committee member at an abandoned house." Kain pointed out, raising his eyebrow in an arrogant manner similar to Draco Malfoy.

"Well it's not exactly abandoned and before you go giving me crap, I know." Hermione stated.

They gaped openly at her.

"H-how do y-you know?" Aido asked

"Well basically….."

_:Flashback:_

_Hermione had been sent to Headmaster Crosses office after a few day and she was curious of why._

_"Hermione, unfortunately a few of my students have complained that you are too smart to be in the day class." Headmaster Cross said seriously._

_"So basically, stupid people want to seem smarter by putting the smartest in a different class than them." Hermione said in an indifferent voice._

_"Ah, yes, well…" Kaien Cross said awkwardly, "But the good thing is it will give you a chance to interact with the vampires."_

_Sighing Hermione agreed._

_:End of Flashback:_

"So you're joining our class. Wonderful! Ruka and Rima are so boring and the stupid discaplanairy committee people won't let me have at anyone in the day-"Aido cut out.

"Hanabusa now is not the time to discuss these things, a parties happening soon and there are two human girls lying around." Kain said warily.

**So I finally finished! Let me remind you to vote who you want Hermione to be shipped with, when I post the next chapter it will be announced!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally updated! It took me ages, lots of chapters written and lost but I did it! My new year's resolution is to update my stories more often! And make them longer, my writing style may have changed since I have read lots of different fics now. So enjoy this chapter that is longer than the other ones**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT NOR DO I OWN HARRY POTTER. I only own a mass amount of Bleach stuff and a few random mangas.**

Hermione walked along with Yuki, she had caught Yuki watching her new roommates leave for their holiday. She seemed sad as she watched them, so Hermione had offered to walk with her for a while. As they walked along past the dorms, Yuki seemed deep in thought and she jumped suddenly. They were about to continue when they heard a slightly snobbish voice call out to them.

"Where are you going Yuki, Hermione?"

"Oh, dorm president!" Yuki said, caught by surprise.

"I'll remind you, even though were on break, we still have rules and curfew, even if you're a member of the disciplinary committee you still shouldn't visit the boy's dorms so casually." The girl lectured.

"Listen, I. "Yuki began.

"Look either way, you need to know this can't be proper." The girl began before seeing something and stiffening.

"Huh?" Yuki said, whilst turning. "Hanabusa!"

The boy flipped out, not liking the fact he'd been caught. And Yuki ran over to him. Whilst she was doing that, Hermione confronted the girl.

"I think you should leave, your snobby attitude and lecturing is giving me a headache." Hermione told her

"What?! How dare you!" The girl yelled. "I'm just trying to teach her the rules!"

"She's the Chairman's daughter, if anyone knows about the rules it's her." Hermione said, making the girl shake in frustration.

"Fine!"

The girl stormed off and Hermione stretched her arms and turned back to the two.

The door swung open and revealed Zero.

"Hanabusa, in case you've forgotten the Night Class are not supposed to enter the grounds of the Sun Dormitories." Zero informed him

Yuki immediately agreed and backed her friend up on that.

"Please go back to your dorm." Yuki told him

"Yes, but, I don't want to be there." Aido said, pouting slightly. "So I'm not going to go back."

Hermione was somehow reminded of a goofier Draco Malfoy.

"Yuki, go get a rope. We'll drag him back." Zero said, rolling up his sleeves.

Hermione snickered at the thought of Aido being dragged across the ground by Zero. Now, that would be something she'd like to see.

"You'll have to catch me first." Aido cried, smirking and running off, but not before he grabbed Hermione and took her with him.

"Hey, what?! Put me down, you pyscho." Hermione yelled.

"No!" Aido said before tripping on a loose stone. He collapsed on the ground, crushing Hermione who was now lying awkwardly beneath him.

Hermione felt god was laughing at her when Zero also fell down on top of them resulting in some sort of dog pile. Hermione sighed, today was a long day.

Zero grabbed Hermione, after they had un-tangled their limbs, and quickly took her over to Yuki before going after Aido once again.

O/O

They were now in the Chairman's/Headmaster quaters. _(I'm sorry if I alternate between Chairman and Headmaster, its just I usually write chairman but the dubbed version says Headmaster.)_

"Don't *pant* waste my *pant time with *pant your stupid *pant* games." Zero told Aido angrily.

"You do realise this whole thing could have been avoided if you had helped me from the start?" Aido asked him, smirking smugly.

Yuki, trying to resolve the situation, butted in.

"Okay, I hope the Headmasters private quarters will be enough for you." Yuki said hands up as a sign of peace. "Or maybe you'd prefer Zeros room in the Sun Dorm."

In unison the two vampires both cried out never. Hermione wasn't in the least bit surprised.

"Aido, why are you here?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, did something happen that made you want to run away?" Yuki chimed in.

"You know, I'm hungry." Aido said, pouting once again.

Ina flash Yuki was by the door but then she looked over at Hermione who seemed oblivious, to Yuki at least, to Aidos biting tendencies.

"Oh come now, what are you afraid of. Look at Hermione, she's acting normal. Just cook me something, anything will be fine."

Aido began ranting on demands for his bedroom while Yuki tried to restrain Zero from punching Aido's smug little face. It was quite a comical scene.

O/O

Yuki came into the dining area and was shocked to see all four plates of food she had served empty. Hermione just sighed; she was looking forward to eating that.

"I was able to eat it, it was alright." Aido said, nose up in the air. "But there wasn't enough."

Hermione frowned; he was too much like Draco for her liking.

Yuki sweat dropped. "You're sure picky for a run away."

Hermione mutely agreed.

"Is there a problem?" Aido asked, like a master would to his servant.

"Yes, but I'll just make sure to tell Kaname on you later." Yuki said smugly, waiting for Aido's cries of fear and forgiveness. Yuki seemed slightly downhearted when it gauged no reaction.

Hermione sat in the seat across from Aido and brought out a book and began to read it quietly. Yuki left the room to go back to Zero. Aido played with a little pearl as Yuki stomped in. The two began a conversation, starting with the blood tablets she had slammed on the table. Hermione ignored their conversation, pretending to put on some headphones. She knew Yuki need this conversation, it could bring Aido down from his throne but Aido seemed quite pissed off.

They didn't know Zero was listening from behind the doorway.

O/O

Hermione heard a plate smashing and strolled to the kitchen peering in. She watched the interaction between her newest friend and the silver haired boy. She felt slightly stalkerish when she saw Zero put Yukis finger in his mouth to lick the blood off. She could understand why there are so many trashy vampire romance novels.

She didn't realise Aido joined her on her stalker escapade.

"What the hell?! I didn't need to see that!" Aido said storming off.

"Neither did I." Hermione moaned, feeling slightly queasy.

It's one thing to see a vampire, it's another thing to see one possessed by bloodlust and drinking from your friend.

She swayed slightly and Aido came over to her.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"None of your goddamn business." She said

"Fine." He pouted and zoomed off. Hermione groaned and stumbled back to her dorm. She needed a goodnight rest before telling Harry and Ron what happened. In the back of her mind she vaguely wondered where they were.

**I'm finally done and this chapter is over 1k and four pages long! I'm so proud! So read and review, I would like at least 5 reviews before I update. If not I'll wait until I get them, even if it takes months so get reviewing! Even if it's just a short 'update soon'. :D**


	5. AN Please read

Hey guys I just wanted to tell you my twitter is Espada_stalker , so for updates about how Im doing on the chapter and so you guys can talk to me about ideas and so. So follow me guys! :D


	6. Chapter 5

**So guys the final pairing is….. Zero/Hermione but there's no harm in Aidos flirting or Ichiru doing the *I'm your evil brother who's going to try and steal your gal away* act, like how I imagine Sesshomaru or Kyos brother in Blackbird! So anyway, before we get on to the episode plot, I'm going to give you guys a little, Hermione/Zero scene. Enjoy mah lovelies**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT OR HARRY POTTER, I did get a wand-pencil with no lead in it for Christmas though and a love for Senri (Especially Rido!Senri)**

**BEFORE WE BEGIN I APOLOGISE. I THOUGHT I POSTED THIS THE OTHER DAY BUT IT SEEMS I POSTED ANOTHER CHAPTER TWICE. I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER EG THE STORYLINE, THIS IS SORTA LINKING/FILLER**

Hermione spontaneously decided to visit Zero. She was interested by him. He was a Vampire Hunter, a vampire and he was from a set of twins. She knew; surprisingly form one of Lockhart's books that were later a confirmed fact, that twins in Vampire Hunter families were rare.

According to what some fan girls had said, he was currently at the Chairman's little building. Heading over there, she wondered what she should say. She was pretty sure Zero did not know about her knowing or whether he would panic at the thought of her knowing. It would be rude to just declare it but it would also make her seem socially awkward if she took it slow.

Hermione blushed. She was acting as if she was a nervous 15 year old on her first date. Mentally facepalming, she shuffled into the building, after being greeted by Chairman Cross.

"Ah, Hermione! What can I help you with?" He asked cheerfully, seeming like an over eager puppy.

"I wanted to speak with Zero, its just-well- he's a vampire and a vampire hunter as well as a twin so-"Hermione stuttered slightly

The chairman's demeanor changed.

"I don't mind you speaking to him at all, but he may be sensitive about these things so I would rather you did not. Perhaps once you've became friends." The Chairman said seriously. Hermione wondered if he was bipolar.

"Of course, maybe I should go then." Hermione said, reaching slowly for the doorknob

"Of course not! Zero and I were just about to make dinner, so why don't you help us out, hmm?" He said, reverting back to the childish version of himself.

"Of course." Hermione smiled.

O/O

The atmosphere in the kitchen could only be described as tense. The Chairman ran around and Zero helped quietly.

"Hermione~ Do you like ramen?" The chairman said excitedly.

"It's okay; I find it's rather like Pot Noddle's." Hermione said smiling

*Le random change of Pov appears*

Zero watched as Hermione helped around in his adopted father's kitchen. She seemed comfortable around the equipment and easily mastered the chopsticks, as he saw when Aido had come and 'visited'.

He had to say she was quite pretty. Her eyes were large and expressive, reminding him of Yuki's. Her skin was a warm tan color, definitely not a Japanese skin color. Her hair was nothing like Yuki's, it was full of life, almost literally, and it bounced happily. Although it looked frizzy, he imagined it was soft and nice to feel.

He imagined what it would be like to run his finger through her hair and lean in towards her soft pink lips- and where the hell had that came from. His mind ran in circles, blaming it on her eyes that were so much like Yuki's and blaming it on her healthy heartbeat. Eventually he came to the conclusion it was hormones, intensified by his fall to Level E. Blood lust and normal lust must have merged. But still, even if he wasn't a vampire, perfectly normal and human, he was sure he still might want to kiss her. And that thought worried him immensely

SORRY FRO THE SHORTNESS I was going to write it on my laptop but it decided to go "Hey lets lock up on her, shall we' I will update either tomorrow or a few days after that. I hope you enjoyed this and please review, or give me a nice big one when I updated again: D Bye


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: ITS FINALLY HERE! I FINISHED IT! AND ITS 2000 WORDS I FEEL ACCOMPLISHED! WOP WOOP WOOP! I THANK ALL OF THEE. Now that I'm finished I am going to make a cup of tea, eat some food and read some fanfiction for abit. Hope you guys enjoy, sayonara!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, ONLY THREE VOLUMES OF IT. I DO WANT TO OWN RIDO!SENRI OR JUST SENRI, EITHER ONE IS FINE. **

**Written: 25/01/12**

**Published: 26/01/2013**

**By: Szayel's angel**

Chapter 6

As Yuki approached the kitchen, contemplating her thoughts. She wondered where Hermione was. She had grown fond of her English friend who didn't seem to judge her relationship with Kaname. She pushed the door open to see her father, Zero and Hermione working in the kitchen. She felt a strange feeling in her stomach, almost like jealousy…

"Oh, Yuki! Dinners almost ready, so you can go take a bath now, if you want." Her adoptive father said.

She looked at Zero, who looked back and smiled in a disguise of happiness. She made a small noise as a sign she was going to take the offer.

She sat in the bath, her thoughts jumbled. The jealousy, her old nightmares, when Zero came. Memories of him replayed in her mind. She buried her face in her hands. She lifted her hands just as Zero began to talk and she gasped

"Yuki, you've been in that bath a long time, so t chairman wanted me to check on you. You alright?" Zero said, his voice muffled by the door.

"Yeah." Yuki said reaching her hand to the side to get out of the bath. Then she saw it. The blood. She screamed.

O/O

"Yuki! What is it?" Zero yelled,

Hermione also heard the scream and hurried to the bathroom. She heard Yuki's panting breath and looked worriedly at Zero.

"I-I just s-saw blood." Yuki whimpered.

Hermione gasped and quickly knocked on the door before Zero could pound on the door like a maniac.

"Yuki, it's me, Hermione. Are you okay? Do you want me to come in?" Hermione said calmly

"N-no it's alright. I'm getting out now." Yuki replied.

Hermione sighed and turned away from the door.

"Come on Zero, she says she's fine."

"Alright, Yuki, I'll see you at dinner." Zero said before following Hermione as began to stroll back to somewhere that was most likely the kitchen.

"Wait!" Yuki cried, her hand reaching out to grab Zeros arm. "P-please, can you stay for a while?"

Hermione could see Yuki's hand trembling and she nodded to Zero.

"I'll go on ahead, you stay with Yuki." Hermione said to Zero.

As she walked back, she could here Zero asking Yuki what was wrong again.

O/O

"Are you sure you three want to do this, I can't recommend visiting this place?" Kaien Cross asked.

Hermione had joined Yuki and the ever stoic Zero on their adventure to the Vampire Hunters Association. Zero was informed on Hermione situation but not Yuki. She was told a lie; whether or not she believed it was a different story.

"Zero, listen to him. Is it alright for us to go there?" Yuki asked

"Yeah Zero, they may not take kindly to outsiders, you know." Hermione chimed in.

Zero sighed as if it was bothersome.

"Do you want to see things with your own eyes?"

Yuki hnned in agreement and another sigh.

"To be honest, Yuki, I'm more worried about Zero than you." The Chairman stated. "His situation is very delicate."

"They won't kill me as soon as I walk in the door because I'm a vampire, you know?" Zero said annoyed. "

"That's true, but-" Kaien began

"Besides what are you to following us around for, anyway?" Zero said angrily.

Hermione sighed; honestly he was worse than Ron around Malfoy.

"This isn't some parent-teacher conference."

Kaien was shocked but tried to play innocent. Hermione merely sighed again.

"We're just worried because it's the three of you, right?" Kaien said, appealing to the other man for support.

Yagami merely snorted and ignored his childish friend. Zero snorted then turned away, the two girls following after him.

O/O

"This is the Headquarters for the Association of Vampire Hunters." The headmaster announced seriously.

Hermione looked around. It wasn't very bright; it was mostly made of stone that was a gruesome grey. Men and woman of different ages, color and size walked around hurriedly. It reminded her of a muggle office. Yuki gasped. Hermione understood why, most people stared or glanced at them.

"It's not you they're staring at." Zero told her.

Hermione mentally agreed. She guessed some of the more experienced hunters had come across her kind; it would be odd not to get the occasional stare. Unless they thought she was human and they were just dirty little perverts. Yuki's face told Hermione her thoughts. Yuki didn't like the atmosphere and quite frankly neither did she.

When she snapped out of her thoughts, she saw the scarred old man walking away. The chairman suggested he had a girlfriend. She mentally snorted, that was a very weird thought.

"Doubtful." Zero commented, speaking for Yuki and Hermione as well.

They strolled through the building, their destination nearly in reach.

"There should be a spell on this building to repel vampires." A man said suddenly, and the four of them turned towards him. "Guess that means you've been tamed, huh?"

Hermione didn't like this man's arrogant attitude or his looks. He looked like a neater, less scary Greyback. She shivered at that thought.

"Aah I can see your tattoo." He said, nodding cockily.

Hermione was suddenly very pissed off at this man's I'm-better-than-you-vampire-scum attitude. She had the sudden idea to punch him in the face but Yuki felt the same. Except, Yuki just had a go at him.

She ranted and he replied in the same cocky manner, not even bothered by her. He probably thought she was just a little girl. He insinuated Yuki was Zeros master. That sounded so wrong in her mind. Zero snickered as Yuki got more irritated when a snobby voice was heard.

"That's enough now. Zero is indeed our ally. He was born into the distinguished Kiryuu family and he now has the powers of a vampire. He'll become a powerful asset to us."

The speaker was an oldish person with silver hair, strange robes and a fan. Hermione couldn't quite tell if he was a man or a woman but ones thing for sure, if he was magical he'd be a pure blood. He had the same regal way of speaking that just made you want to slap them.

"It's been a long time…. President." Zero said, stiffening slightly.

"Goodness how you've grown Zero." He/she said, sounding slightly creepy. "Oh my is this your girlfriend?"

The person leaned down and looked at Yuki who gasped but then he noticed Hermione. "Or is this her?"

Zero hauled them away using the back of their coats. "We've come to look at the society's reports from 10 years ago." Zero said.

"10 years ago?" He asked inquisitively.

"Yes, I would like to see them as well." Kaien said, looking just as intimidating as the she/he who stood before him. IN reply, the man only hummed.

O/O

They finally finished looking through the records and what an eventful search it had been, although it was not fruitful. The record they needed spontaneously combusted, Kaien Cross was actually a vampire hunter and they man/woman took Zero off somewhere and when they returned he looked pained. Yuki was very troubled by it.

Hermione found her panicking and upset. Hermione comforted her and sighed. It was going to be a long night. Hermione drifted off.

She woke up at a knock on Yukis door.

"Who is it?" Yuki asked

A quiet 'it's me, can I come in' was heard. Yuki made a small sound and the door opened. Hermione kept her breathe even, she didn't really want to intrude on them if they were having a moment.

"What's wrong?" Zero asked.

"Uh- nothing. Hermione looked after me. I just got a little sad when I realized how empty the campus was when everyone's on break"

Zero shut the door and walked in. She felt Zero sit in front of her a continued to keep her breath steady.

"That's not the truth, is it?" Zero asked. "What you were really doing, was thinking about you past."

Hermione wondered what Yuki's past was like, why it mad her so upset. It must have been terrible, Hermione realized.

"About the page that burned at the associations headquarters." Zero continued.

Yuki replied with her little noise again.

"It just feels like there is something going on." Yuki told him, shifting into a different position. "Someone's trying to prevent me from remembering my childhood and what happened ten years ago."

Yuki gasped suddenly, as if coming to a sudden realization. She shook slightly.

"Hey come on, why do you look so worried." Yuki said playfully, leaning over to Zero.

"You don't want me to worry about you?" Zero asked.

Hermione was embarrassed; she prayed fervently they didn't start snogging or something.

"Yuki…."

"That's not what I meant." Yuki said sadly. "I don't want you to waste the rest of your time…worrying about me. Listen, don't worry, I'm alright. So please, just focus on yourself now. "

She heard movements before Yuki said softly, "Zero..." A soft "Yuki" was said back.

Looking up slightly she saw Zero lean into Yuki's neck. She watched as he bit her. Hermione was shocked, they must have forgotten about her. However fascinating it was to see a real vampire action again it was also frightening. That, she remembered, could easily happen to her. And even she would be powerless against it. Yuki drew in breaths and whimpered and she heard the very quiet gulps coming from Zero. Zero pulled away suddenly.

"Why don't you stop me?!" He demanded. "Drinking your blood like this, it's the only way I can survive. Don't you understand? You're my victim Yuki!"

"Zero." Yuki said quietly

"That's why in return you have every right to make me suffer!" Zero yelled. "You can make me worry, or drag me into danger. Whatever you want!"

"Drinking your blood like this, it's the only way I can survive." Zero spoke, this time quieter. "And that's why I don't mind using whatever is left of my life, if it's for you, Yuki."

Yuki began to sob into Zeros jumper. "I'm so scared." She cried. "Just what went on in my past?"

Zero wrapped her arm Yuki and they sat there, hugging.

)/)

"Welcome back Kaname." Yuki said happily.

Hermione did not smile, she only watched her friend. Yuki had insisted they welcome back Kaname and the rest of the night class and Hermione couldn't say not too her friends large brown eyes that were very much like her own. Zero also came with them, for 'safety' reasons.

"You see, the Headmaster just told us you were going to come back early." Yuki said to him earnestly. Kaname smiled at her and gave a subtle nod of acknowledgement to Hermione.

"I just wanted to see you, Yuki." Kaname said kindly as he stepped towards the small girl.

Hermione stepped back slightly, she already eavesdropped on one lovey-dovey conversation, and she didn't want to do it again.

"I have a life-size voodoo doll for you, Zero."

"I don't want it." Zero said sharply.

Hermione hid her snickers at the thing; she knew what she was getting Ron for his birthday. As the vampires walked to the dorms, Hermione was reminded she had to go there to.

"I'll see you later, Yuki" Hermione said waving at both Zero and Yuki.

**AND DONE! Finally Ichiru and Rido enter the equation things will heat up. PLANS FOR THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY. A meeting of Hermione and Ichiru? Hermione replacing Ruka when Rido!Senri needs blood~? And where have Harry and Ron disappeard off to?**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm (finally) updating! I said to myself, I will get shit done and I am getting shit done! I had a party last night which I cosplayed at even though it was a family one and I had a dream which involved getting comforted and hugged by Canada when I was crying XD Ichiru finally appears, not sure what's happening with Herms there though. Anyway on with the story, this is episode 5, I was going to do it with episode 5 and 6 but it would have been longer than my other chapters XD. Also, I have decided to re-write some chapters for more detail and some stupid thing that I have no idea what I wrote. Also someone gets some loving and it isn't Hermione :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything**

Class was finally starting again at Cross Academy. Hermione was excited, even though it was quite nice having no squealing fangirls around, it made the large buildings seem empty and lonely. A few days before class had started Ron and Harry had finally turned up. They had been quite vague when talking about where they were but Ron's red ears and pink cheeks told her it had something to do with a girl, specifically Yori. She had discovered this when she heard Yori mention to Yuki that she spent the holidays with her new boyfriend, and then when Yuki had inquired about him, Hermione had heard mutters of 'ginger' and 'freckles' and finally 'English'.

Hermione was happy however, Ron deserved someone who was sweet and nice. It also was nice how Yori was not a complete slut like Lavender. Harry, however, had come straight out and told her he was with Ginny.

One thing was new though, she was in the Night Class. It was strange having to sleep during the day but she had to really. Her new uniform was the same, except in white. She preferred the black one though; stains wouldn't show up as much on black than white.

The other night, the night before school began; all of the Night Class students were required to be signed in by Yuki or Zero. It was tiring to say the least; she decided to use a potion that was much like an energy drink. It allowed her to stay up all night and need sleep in the morning, she could use it all the time but it was incredibly hard and after the potion wears off you're so tired you fall asleep then and there.

_Flashback! (I think)_

_"__Have a good night, see ya!" She had heard Yuki say._

_Hermione had been in line, behind the snobby girl, whose name was apparently Ruka, and Kaname._

_"__I'll see you later, Yuki." Kaname then said_

_"__Uh, sounds good." Yuki said unsurely_

_When Hermione walked past Yuki, she gave Yuki a comforting smile._

_"__See you when I can Yuki, look after the boy's for me."_

_"__Yeah." Yuki said quietly._

_And with that Hermione left after the others._

_FLASHBACK OF SORTS END_

Hermione was sat in her bed when she heard a knock from downstairs. Her lessons of that night had finished and she was now attempting to do her homework whilst the others had gone to another lesson. She carefully got up and slid past Rima's bed before opening the door a smidge, the conversation floating upstairs.

"Why have you come at this time of night?" She heard. It was Seiren. "Please leave."

"What is it, Seiren?" She heard a louder voice say, it was undoubtedly Kaname's voice.

"Lord Kaname." Seiren then said stoically.

"I thought I sensed something horribly unpleasant." Kaname stated. "It was you."

Hermione frowned, that wasn't very nice. Kaname always seemed so polite in public and to her. Maybe it was just an act or his hatred for whoever was at the door overrides his politeness.

She heard footsteps and she carefully shut the door and went over to the window, which she then opened. The conversation from another room she could hear now.

"Come in, take a seat." Kaname's voice said.

"I want the truth, did you erase Yuki's memories or not?" A voice, Zero's voice, said. "Answer me."

Hermione breathed in sharply, what was all this about? As far as she knew, Yuki did have her memories. Was there some sort of conspiracy going on?

"Did you have something to do with Yuki's past, or didn't you?" Zero then said. "Do you have no desire to alienate her fears?"

Curiouser and Curiouser, Hermione thought.

"So, should I destroy one of Yuki's fears right now?" Kaname said, sounding annoyed. "One less problem?"

There was a bang and a thud and Hermione could only hear slight bits of the conversation.

There was another loud bang and she heard what sounded like a wall being smashed. She was quite worried now. She got up and shut the window, she didn't want to hear those two fighting, if that is what they're doing.

She looked out the window again to see Zero and Aido talking. Now that was a strange thought in its self. Zero was covered in blood and looked like he just been fighting or ravaged. She hoped it wasn't the latter.

O/O

"Quiet everyone, please, introduce yourself." The teacher said to the class.

Ron and Harry looked up from their conversation to see a Zero look-alike.

"Harry, I think he and Zero might be twins."

"Really Ron, they look nothing alike." Harry said sarcastically, getting a glare from Ron.

"Hello. I'll be your new classmate." The new sliver haired boy said.

Harry looked over to see Yuki, kneeling on the floor and gasping at the new student. He kinda missed Hermione; she would know what the hell is going on.

"You see, due to various circumstances, we've been living separately. I'm Zero's twin, Ichiru KIryuu. Nice to meet you" The boy, Ichiru, said.

Yuki gasped and abruptly stood up.

"Yuki! If you're going to take a seat, do it now." The teacher said, looking irritated and Yuki's lateness.

"Class rep; please look after Ichiru for the time being."

Class Rep, did not look pleased.

"Zero used to have good taste." Ichiru said with a sneer at Yuki. "I can't believe he actually cares for you."

Harry glared, not liking this Malfoy-alike. Yuki didn't seem to like him much either. The feeling was probably mutual.

**And we're done! Wow this was longer than I thought it was going to be: / OH well. We're finally on the good parts now, Ichiru's here and so will be Senri (I fucking love Senri, Evil and not) and Yuki and Kaname or now lovers so… here we go! Also, what do you guy's think of my Ron/Yori, Harry already has Ginny and I KINDA FELT BAD FOR Ron. XD**

**Please Review, if you do you'll get a giant Zero plushie! **

_._


End file.
